


Grim

by wittyrabbit



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spooky, also scariness, also some fools in love, basically a spooky andreil story because it's october and i want to, there will be some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyrabbit/pseuds/wittyrabbit
Summary: Weird occurrences up and down, sometimes sideways. It was normal in the eastern Massachusetts town Neil resided in. Born from hauntings and witches alike, the town was built on a principle of scares and mythology. A childhood friend shows up from Neil's past and things begin to get weird.or au where Andrew is the Grim Reaper's son and saves Neil from his fate.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Grim

Oct. 1st

Weird occurrences up and down, sometimes sideways. It was normal in the eastern Massachusetts town Neil resided in. Born from hauntings and witches alike, the town was built on a principle of scares and mythology. People far and wide weaved their way into the foggy country sides until they stumbled upon the town. There was not a single moment absent of eeriness and danger. 

It was only fair that Neil lived here with his serial killer father, and his austere mother.

It was not an environment that was full of bedtime stories, forehead kisses and warm cider cuddles by the fire. However, Neil was welcome to make warmed cider and stare into the flames if he pleased. Which he did currently. 

The walls talked and whispered to Neil almost constantly. It was not just the howl of the wind, but it was also the ghosts that wander aimlessly around the property, trapped from brutal killings by the hands of his father. The estate was quite huge, a borderline gaudy mansion that was very, very haunted.

Neil was a pride, and safe keeping for his father. In a sinister way a prize pig he would not slaughter, for Neil had his crystal blue eyes. Whenever his father Nathan would lift Neil’s chin with his finger and stare into Neil’s eyes, all Neil could imagine was that Nathan was looking in a mirror. The quiet, “Good” that Nathan would dispel to Neil never failed to send chills down his spine.

His mother was equally as cold. Not afraid, nonetheless, entranced by Nathan’s work. But she actually treated Neil as a human in her own way. To his mother, Mary, Neil was a new fascination. A new outlet when she grew anxious of Nathan. She had a matrix of a mind that showed new sides constantly. She would rather Neil figure things out on his own and observe with a black umbrella from a distance.

Neil was not scared of the spirits that roamed aimlessly, the people living on his property were the more terrifying ones.

Especially because ever since Neil blew out his candles on his eighteenth birthday, things have shifted. The way his father looks at him is no longer pride, but almost weary. Almost as if he knows something Neil does not. He never included Neil in his plans anyways, it was also a guest over for dinner and then blood seeping across the floor in rivers.

Now with cider warming his palms and embers dancing in his eyesight, Neil feels an overwhelming sensation. Like a shadow is lurking just out of his peripheral vision, but the energy is stronger, more blanketing then the wispy aura of a ghost. Setting his mug down and edging up to his feet Neil stalks over to the front windows. He hides most of himself behind the heavy fabric of the curtains.

Through the stained glass Neil looks across their property, which is full of trees and shrubby to create privacy. The cool fall air combs through the red and orange trees, blowing a few leaves off looking as if it is raining. As Neil turns to walk away trying to shrug off the heavy presence, he spots an all black figure at the foot of the yard with its hood up.

Jumping back slightly Neil quickly searches through the glass again, but the black figure is absent.

Oct. 3rd

The dead frog on the tin plate stares up at Neil mockingly.

Neil tries to pay attention in class but his mind drifts easily, the town energy is infamously more powerful when October hits. However, that does not take away the fact that something feels different this time. Something more ominous is walking alongside him. Neil has always been one to attract death.

Or romance.

Not so slickly a girl with dark lipstick and honey brown hair slides over a cup of something for him to drink. Neil is not new to love potions, or being sought after. He’s been told he’s quite objectively attractive, but in Neil’s opinion he might be more edging on terrifying if they could see what was under his shirt. If they could understand how sinister his eyes truly were.

He also held no romantic interest in anyone. He hated having to dodge a hopeless girl, occasional guy, from making a move. Or them leaning into lure and purchasing a love vile from a witch in hopes Neil would drink their concoction. It was all quite tiresome.

“That’s nice Macy. But no.” He tried to be final with it.

“Neil I know what you are thinking but I’m not trying anything funny. I just like you as a person, I’m trying to get to know you better. I would never want you to love me because of some witches’ brew.” She tried to act casual even though the lab goggles over her glasses made her look a bit ridiculous.

Neil would like to get back to dissecting the amphibian in front of him. He was actually quite informed in cutting things open. “Who said anything about love Macy.”

Macy opened her mouth to respond but instead she looked out in front of Neil to the lab table opposite of them. Her face drops when she sees Minyard looking at them with a smile on his face twirling a knife that wasn’t part of the lab supplies. He was always scary to much of the student body, much of the town even but Neil thought otherwise. 

He thought of him as just an asshole.

“Might want to get back to that lab Andrew. Looks like you scared your lab partner away already.” Neil glared back at him, not appreciating his menacing glare.

“And looks like yours is trying to poison you. We have our ways of getting rid of each other.” Andrew’s smile was so forced that the corners of his mouth looked like they were about to split. The knife in his hand glinted under the table lamp.

“Is that a threat?” Neil bites back, getting a little angry. 

Something about Andrew makes his blood boil, they usually don't interact. At least not since they were children playing in the graveyard, for none of the other children liked them. It was a different time, but the memories were vivid and almost teasing. They were both clearly different, very odd children. But then Neil grew up and Andrew grew to be even more violent.

Andrew sighs, “Not at all. I need you around Josten, you bring such entertainment to my life.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Why would I spoil the fun by telling you?”

Macy stirs uneasy next to Neil, and he forgets she is there, and that they have a lab to do.

“I don’t remember that knife being a part of the lab tools.” Neil shoots back, glaring down the boy as if daring him to do something.

Andrew twirls it around with pride.

“Hopefully you don’t plan to dissect your poor sod of a lab partner with it.” Neil prys at him, never backing down from a challenge.

“Or maybe a rabbit.” 

Neil freezes at that. A nickname he hadn’t heard in a while. It was enough to stump him in his tracks and make him eat his tongue. It was unofficially the end of their friendship when Neil joined the track team and grew a social circle. He was a confused middle school kid in need of an outlet, in need of something to wash away the images of his father ripping people apart. He never had any intention to leave his childhood friend behind. But he did, and the last thing Andrew said to him was, _“Enjoy being the rabbit”_.

Andrew then stabbed his knife sturdily into the frog.

Oct. 5th

Mary was standing in front of the basement door clearly ready with a bat. Nathan definitely had someone in the basement, it was confirmed with a strangled scream followed by a gushy thud. 

Neil sighed with everything in him, continuing to ascend up the grand staircase and down the poorly lit hall until he got to his bedroom. A few orbs seem to follow him through the dark of the hallway, dancing above his head in greeting.

His room was quite literally the only room in the house not decorated with an old gauntly look, not dripping with décor from the wrong century and not lathered with old silver and candelabras instead of practical lighting. But it was his own, his own to lock himself in and accept no visitors. His own to hide and pretend murder was not plaguing his thoughts and consuming his reality.

It was also on the corner of the mansion, with an overlook of the family graveyard and garden to the side. Ivy climbed up and shaped around the window, so thick and with a wooden guide you could climb it if no one was watching. But usually in the Wesninski manner, there was someone on guard, and Neil could only hope it wasn’t Lola, one of Nathan’s right hand men who took a weird liking to Neil’s person.

Math homework was the only escape as Neil lit a few candles and began to numb his mind to the problems, up until he got a sudden chill again. He ignored it and continued scribbling at the page like nothing happened. The orbs started to buzz around him, more frantic as if warning. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the paranormal and letting it fade into the walls.

But then, with a powerful shock, the chills rapidly crawled up his arms, white bumps so evident it made him jolt. The window to his right blows open sending such a gust making all the candles go out, their smoke crawling up into the air without flame. He looks around for the presence of a ghost but instead he feels the same shadow like blanket fall across his senses and without a second thought he sprints outside. 

Down the stairs and out to the lawn a light drizzle of rain is in the air coating his clothing almost instantly. But Neil is fast, sprinting down the hill and across the lawn, dodging branch after branch. The dark and cloudy sky makes the night even more dark, only the lights hanging above the driveway visibly to his right. Without hesitation he charges out until he’s at the edge of the property coated with big trees. Neil spins around and tries to yell out.

“I know you-”

Before he can shout a leather cladded hand claps tightly against his mouth and pulls him behind a tree in the yard. Neil thrashes with everything in him but the figure is stronger.

“Shhh rabbit, no need to panic.” 

And Neil stops cold.

With all his might he pushes off and whips around to see Andrew in a black hoodie, the same one from the other night. 

“What- What are you doing stalking my house?” Neil whispers harshly, alarmed and feeling threatened. He tries to back away but Andrew backs him into a tree instead holding out a knife between them that he pulls from his pocket. But this knife is different, it has a curve to it and is bigger, it looks a bit like a sickle.

“If only you knew.” Andrew tsks.

“Knew what? What sick game are you playing.” 

Andrew gets a little closer, “A game you only heard of in campfire ghost stories. I doubt a pretty boy like you wants to know. It would be best if you stay out of it.”

“How can you ask me that as if you aren’t the one trespassing on my property. If only you knew half of what I do Andrew.” Neil bites back, growing anxious of what his dad might do if he finds out Andrew has been lurking.  
Andrew quirks a brow at him, the same sinister smile from a few days a growing on his face. His blond hair is drenched as well as his black clothes, he must have been standing out in the drizzle for a while.

“I don't know what your motive is for coming here but you need to leave. Immediately.” Neil spits back at him trying to be stern. In all honesty, he couldn’t handle his classmate getting murdered on his lawn because of him.

“Watch the tone rabbit, you mistake this situation.” Andrew makes a point leaning the curved blade closer.

“It’s Neil. Not rabbit.” Looking up into Andrew’s eyes Neil stares with intent, “You fail to read this right, get off my property or it will not be pretty for you Andrew.” 

There is then a break of a branch at the top of the hill. Neil’s eyes go wide at the sound and Andrew seems to notice too, leaning in closer to Neil until his face floats near inches from Neil’s. Neil tries to transfer his panic through the look he shoots Andrew. But with his free hand Andrew slowly sets his finger against Neil’s lips, pursing his own in a ‘shh’ manner.

The rustling is getting closer, he can hear each foot step in the crunchy leaves. What if his father is coming down to find them, to see Andrew intruding and rip his childhood friend into pieces, making Neil watch. He shakes his head wildly at Andrew, trying to mouth ‘run’. _Be the rabbit for once Andrew._

Then a low distorted moan comes from behind the tree they are at. So low and otherworldly Neil quickly realizes it is not his dad. Not at all, something much more supernatural. Usually the lost ghosts that float about the manner do not sound like that.

Andrew reads his panic and instead of matching it he calming reaches forward and tucks a dripping wet curl behind Neil’s ear. His face this time is unreadable. Neil shivers slightly at the contact, in awe at his reserve in this moment. _Please don’t hurt him _, Neil chants in his head.__

__In his peripheral Neil notices a glowing orange apparition, nothing like the ghost he usually sees and this one has a gooey and decomposing arm that is wrapping around the tree going as if to grab Andrew from behind. Neil tries to scream but—_ _

__Andrew whips around with his curved blade and slices the arm clean off. A bone-chilling scream screeches from the creature and the gooey blood of it is seen dripping across the ground in slightly transparent globs._ _

__In shock Neil freezes against the rough bark of the tree and looks around in shock. The creature then curves around from the tree and into view. Standing at least two feet taller than both Andrew and Neil, and looking as hollow and gaunt as you could imagine any ghoul. This is clearly beyond a normal ghost. Something Mary used to speak and warn Neil of when he was small._ _

__Neil can say nothing, because before he can even scream Andrew leaps forward and gashes his knife into the creature. Instead of fighting the air it seems to damage the ghoul completely. Not ready and already hurt the ghoul has no time to react to Andrew ripping out its intestines from the center. The strange glowing blood of the apparition sprays across the ground and Andrew._ _

__Angry and whaling the ghoul then charges forward forcing Neil to fall backwards and scramble across the muddy ground, as it seems to have set its sights on Neil instead._ _

__Neil goes to hold his hands up like it will stop anything but instead Andrew is right there putting his body between Neil and the Ghoul like a shield._ _

__Neil can’t see Andrew but he can hear the smile in his voice, “Enjoy hell.”_ _

__Screaming forward the ghoul floats at the pair and before it can touch either of them Andrew cuts a leg clean off with one swipe. The ghoul falls pathetically. Quickly Andrew uses the tree trunk as leverage hoping up then positioning the curve of the blade behind the creature’s neck pulling the blade forward so he takes the ghoul’s head off clean from the back._ _

__Neil can’t fathom it, he can’t stop the shaking of his hands or the rabid beating of his heart. Andrew turns to him, ghoul blood splattered across his face and across the knife he holds at his side. But it’s not fear he feels for Andrew in that moment. It’s an unplaced overwhelming emotion and he cannot help but stare up with wide eyes and a gaping jaw._ _

__As Andrew crouches down in front of Neil, the apparition’s blood starts to fade into nothing as does the remains of the ghoul._ _

__Andrew wipes his blade with his wet sleeve, “I think I do know more than you actually.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo everyone. thank you for reading this spooky little fic. it's for sure odd, and self indulgent but I hope you enjoyed! sorry for any mistakes as I do not have a beta reader and only myself as an editor. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment and let me know what you think. It brings me a lot of joy! and if you liked leave a kudos maybe ;).


End file.
